El mejor dia de sanvalentin
by isa96magica
Summary: 5 chicas intentaran regalarle chocolate a 5 chicos ¿podran lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**aqui esta el finc de sanvalentin el primero que subire es el de Armin que le toco a Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

* * *

Sakura

Escucho mi despertador sonar pero me quedo en mi cama 5 minutos mas no me aran daño además de que cuando sueño me siento tan feliz es raro pero cuando duermo sueño que estoy dentro de los videojuegos junto con Armin desde ese día que lo conocí me gusto no solo por ser atractivo me atrajo más su forma de ser aparte de que es gamer al igual que yo, escucho a mi madre gritarme pero no le pongo atención hasta que entra en mi cuarto

MADRE- (grita) Sakura despierta

SAKURA- 5 minutos no aran daño

MADRE- (grita) no te aran daño 5 minutos pero si 45

SAKURA- (despierta) 45 minutos solo me quedan 15 minutos para ir al instituto, porque no me levantaste

MADRE- y tu porque te quedaste jugando videojuegos toda la noche

SAKURA- si no juego es como si estuviera muerta

SAKURA- (enojada) en lugar de responderme cámbiate además hoy te quedaras castigada sin nada de videojuegos

SAKURA- pero

Sakura

Mi madre salió enojada no es justo que me quite mis videojuegos moriré sin ellos pero ahora tengo que preocuparme por llegar al instituto, me cambie y me maquille lo más rápido que pude estaba a punto de salir pero se me olvido el chocolate de Armin regrese por él y no pude evitar ver arriba de mi cómoda una foto donde estoy con el mostrando nuestros record en nuestros PSP en ese momento recordé la vez que lo conocí

Recuerdo

Como todos los días después de llegar del instituto me iba directo a mi computadora para poder jugar ese mismo día habían puesto un nuevo juego de pokemon el cual me encanto porque además de ser interesante podrías jugar con compañeros de todo el mundo pensé que por fin podía a ver alguien con quien tener una buena partida me cree una cuenta con el nombre de saku-ichi y comencé a jugar pero nada divertido hasta que recibí una invitación de un tal arm1 la cual acepte la primera vez me gano pero en la revancha yo fui la ganadora y en la tercera ronda empatamos por fin encontré a alguien con quien tener una verdadera partida después de unas semanas no dejábamos de jugar y de hablarnos unos días después me cambiaron de instituto mis primeras amigas fueron Amy, Haruka y Zuzucki después Rosalya y por ultimo Isabel que llego al instituto dos semanas después de mi luego de unos días conocí a los chicos a excepción de Armin a él lo conocí un día que no fui a clases diciendo una pequeña mentirita de que estaba enferma para comprar un nuevo videojuego como me moleste cuando no fui la primera en la fila sino un chico de nombre Armin nos conocimos y empezamos a platicar pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo pero un día que no vino el profesor saque mi PsP al igual que Armin pero no le tome importancia solo quería que arm1 se conectara hasta que se conectó y empezamos el juego y como siempre quedamos en empate me enoje tanto que grite empate de nuevo al igual que Armin ese día me entere que él era Arm1 y me empecé a enamorar y desde entonces no nos separamos y hoy le diré lo que siento mire el reloj y solo faltaban 5 minutos para el instituto solté un gran grito y Salí corriendo

Armin

No puedo creer la primera vez que llego temprano solo para poder verla y Sakura todavía no viene es peor que perder una partida de mis videojuegos favoritos fui al aula al menos podría jugar en mi PSP un rato cuando llegue mi hermano Alexy estaba ahí y me pregunto sobre el regalo de Sakura

ALEXY- hollé Armin como te fue con el regalo de Sakura

ARMIN- todavía no lo tengo

ALEXY- porque no se suponía que se lo darías en el festival de hoy

ARMIN. Si pero al parecer hubo un problema y me lo tendrán hoy

ALEXY- parece que tu plan tuvo un inconveniente pequeño

ARMIN- pequeño dices muy grande tenía planeado dárselo y luego invitarla a mi casa para jugar pero al parecer ahora tendré que soportar estar afuera

ALEXY- no exageres no es el fin del mundo además a Sakura si le gustan este tipo de cosas

ARMIN- lo se tendré que aguantarme

Armin

Estaba platicando con mi hermano y sin darnos cuenta sonó la campana unos 10 minutos después llego Sakura y por lo que logre escuchar llego tarde porque se quedó toda la noche jugando es posible que cada día me enamore más de ella una hora después siguió la clase de matemáticas que no me gusta así que saque mi PSP pero no tenía batería como puede ser que se me olvido cargarlo ahora tendré que aburrirme en esta clase mire a mi alrededor y mire a Sakura que por alguna razón no saco su PSP me quede observándola toda la clase y recordando cuando nos conocimos

Recuerdo

Estaba en la computadora jugando un juego de pokemon ese día les había ganado a bastantes jugadores hasta que una tal saku-ichi acepte jugar con ella y para mi sorpresa era bastante buena y así estuvimos los siguientes días conectándonos y jugando de vez en cuando ganaba y otras ella pero siempre eran empates la mayoría un día llego a la escuela una nueva estudiante otra pensé con ella serian dos al presentarse vi que era bonita pero no tanto como para dejar mi PSP o eso pensaba hasta que un día no fui a clase por causa de que estrenarían un nuevo videojuego como siempre fui el primero y para mi sorpresa la segunda fue Sakura mientras esperábamos comenzamos a conocernos y nos hicimos mejores amigos pero el día que me enamore fue cuando me entere que ella era saku-ichi y he intentado pedirle que fuera mi novia pero no sabía cómo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

Sakura

Que aburrido y yo sin PSP por culpa de mi madre me quede pensando ¿Cómo le daría mi chocolate especial a Armin? Hasta que Amy me saco de mis pensamientos

AMY- ¿lo trajiste?

SAKURA- claro que si fuiste mi héroe me salvaste fuiste como link y yo zelda

AMY- sabes que no entiendo lo que dices pero tampoco fue para tanto

SAKURA- claro que si además de darme la idea

AMY- te repito no fue para tanto

SAKURA- y te repito que si donde más podría encontrar un molde en forma de PSP para hacer chocolate

AMY- no fue nada mi papa es amigo de una persona que se encarga de eso y yo soy como su sobrina y al pedírselo no lo dudo 2 veces

SAKURA- te debo una

AMY- después me lo pagas ahora te dejo tengo que ir a la sala de delegados para hacer un trabajo

Sakura

Amy se fue y me quede en el salón que suerte tiene puede salir de aquí y no escuchar al profesor por lo contrario no me justaría acomodar papeles todo el día como me gustaría tener mi PSP mire a Armin y él tampoco estaba jugando lo que fue raro al terminar la clase comenzó el receso y fui con los gemelos tenía que saber si irían al festival aunque no me gusta mucho estar afuera amo los festivales

SAKURA- hola chicos

ALEXY- hola Sakura

ARMIN- ¿Por qué no tienes tu PSP?

SAKURA- mi madre me castigo por quedarme la noche jugando y tu Armin

ARMIN- olvide cargarlo así que los dejó tengo que revivir a un paciente

SAKURA- buena suerte

ALEXY- ¿Sakura iras al festival de hoy?

SAKURA- claro que sí y tú y tu hermano

ALEXY- si iremos ¿iras con alguien?

SAKURA- si con las chicas

ALEXY- ¿y a quien le darás chocolate?

SAKURA- eso me recuerda te prepare uno (le da el chocolate)

ALEXY- (feliz) gracias y el otro para quien es

SAKURA- para tu hermano

ALEXY- ¿te gusta mi hermano?

SAKURA- (sonrojada) bueno si pero no le digas

ALEXY- no te preocupes cuñada

SAKURA- (sonrojada) ¿tu iras al festival?

ALEXY- no lo siento iré a conocer a una persona

SAKURA- eso quiere decir que encontraste a alguien

ALEXY- hay la posibilidad que si

SAKURA- estoy tan feliz por ti Alexy

Sakura

Terminaron las clases no pude darle el chocolate a Armin intente en la salida pero solo le dije te superare en los videojuegos solo espero poder dárselo en el festival. Llegue al festival primero llegaron Zuzucki y Amy siendo yo la segunda y después Rosalya y unos minutos después Haruka y por ultimo Isabel después Rosa hablo y nos dijo tenemos que ayudarnos para que cada una declare sus sentimientos a los chicos y le den su chocolate Amy con Nathaniel ,Haruka con Kentin, Skura con Armin y por ultimo Zuzucki con lysandro a y claro no hay que olvidarnos de Isabel y Castiel. Después de darnos la información de donde estarían los chicos esperando cada quien se fue, Armin se encontraba en el centro del parque fui directo con él y como esperaba se encontraba jugando después de unos minutos empezamos a caminar y ver los juegos que estaban de repente vi un peluche de yoshi me encanto lo quería y al verme Armin fue al juego el cual trataba de darle al blanco con una pistola en el cual no tardo nada ganándome el peluche

SAKURA- gracias por el peluche Armin

ARMIN- de nada se ve que tus juegos favoritos son los de Mario

SAKURA- tienes razón soy adicta a ellos

ARMIN- (no dice nada)

SAKURA- Armin yo quería darte esto espero que te guste (le da una cajita)

ARMIN- gracias (abrí la cajita y no pude evitar sonreír era un chocolate con forma de PSP estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando suena mi celular)

ARMIN- necesito contestar, Hola

CEL- Armin tengo el paquete que encargaste

ARMIN- ya era hora espere bastante

CEL- lo siento pero almenos di gracias

ARMIN- gracias voy inmediatamente

SAKURA- ¿paso algo Armin?

ARMIN- lo siento Sakura pero me tengo que ir

SAKURA- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

ARMIN- no lo siento pero acaban de hablarme un amigo para mostrarme un juego nuevo pero regreso en una hora

Sakura

Armin se fue y me dejo sola lo que me dolió bastante cómo puede dejarme sola y irse a jugar de seguro ya no regresa y aparte le doy el chocolate que tanto trabajo me costó hacerlo. Comencé a caminar pensando en el cuándo le entregue el chocolate estaba a punto de decirlo pero mis palabras no salieron además de que el celular me interrumpió tal vez es una señal de que solo debo ser su amiga de videojuegos y nada más mientras caminaba me topé con Nathaniel un buen amigo y le conté lo sucedido

NATHANIEL- no debes de darte por vencida si él dijo que volvería el volverá

SAKURA- pero aunque vuelva no podré decirle mis sentimientos

NATHANIEL- que te hubiera pasado algo que te detuviera no quiere decir que debes ser solo su amiga

SAKURA- pero Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- te lo diré de forma simple piensa que es un videojuego y que acabas de perder una vida pero todavía tienes otra te darás por vencida

SAKURA- tienes razón no me puedo dar por vencida y menos si es mi videojuego si no viene yo iré a buscarlo y le diré desde que te conocí me gustaste y quiero ser más que tu amiga

NATHANIEL- lo siento pero me tengo que ir te deseo suerte

Sakura

No me di cuenta que Amy estaba viéndonos y salió corriendo de seguro no escucho toda la conversación espero que Nathaniel la encuentre y le cuente lo que sucedió mientras yo seguiré en mi videojuego

En otra parte

Armin

Por fin me tienen el regalo de Sakura tuve que mentirle para que no sospechara nada ahora a recogerlo

ARMIN- hola Boris tienes mi paquete

BORIS- si llego esta mañana pero todavía no puedo creer que gastaste tanto

ARMIN- lo se gaste todos mis ahorros e incluso trabaje pero esto lo vale por cierto gracias por convencer a tu sobrino que le digiera a esa persona si me podía diseñar esto

BORIS- no hay problema después me presentaras a tu novia

ARMIN- claro solo deja que acepte

En el festival

Estuve caminando sin hacer nada hasta que vi a Armin es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento no dejare que mi partida se acabe

SAKURA- Armin yo (no me dejo terminar)

ARMIN- ates de que digas algo tienes que ver el nuevo videojuego de mario

SAKURA- ¿no fuiste con un amigo?

ARMIN- en realidad fui a una tienda donde sacaron el nuevo videojuego perdón por no decirte pero eres muy lenta y de seguro cuando llegáramos no habría ninguno

SAKURA- ¿y me compraste uno?

ARMIN- claro que si toma deberías jugarlo

SAKURA- pero antes quiero decirte algo Armin

ARMIN- dímelo después iré por unos jugos

Sakura

Armin se fue ya van dos veces que no le puedo decir lo que quiere decir que solo me queda una vida que no perderé. Mientras esperaba a Armin me puse a jugar pero era un poco extraño el objetivo era encontrar a Peach pero no había enemigos ni nada parecido y al parecer solo era un nivel pensé debe de tener un error el juego hasta que apareció peach y empezaron a salir las letras de su conversación

MARIO- Princesa Sakura tu eres una persona muy especial para mi desde que supe que eras saku-ichi me empecé a enamorar de ti tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo pero quiero decirte ¿Qué si quieres ser mi player 2? y empatar conmigo cada jugada cada día

ARMIN- espero que digas que si me gaste mis ahorros y trabaje todos los días para comprar ese juego

SAKURA- lo siento Armin pero no puedo ser tu player dos

ARMIN- que

SAKURA- seré tu player 1 y tú serás el dos soy mucho mejor que tu

ARMIN- eso es un si

SAKURA- si

Sakura

Estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer ahora soy la novia de Armin. Llego la hora del concierto pero Armin y yo preferimos irnos a casa de Armin y jugar videojuegos cuando llegamos subimos a la habitación de Armin y nos sentamos en su cama cerca de la ventana jugando en su PSP era tan divertido hasta que se fue la luz y en ese momento la batería se murió mire a Armin y me dijo creo que ahora tendré que jugar un nuevo videojuego no entendí lo que dijo hasta que me beso y al separarnos miramos por la ventana y vimos como una lluvia de estrellas que comenzaba y nos quedamos viéndola hasta quedarnos dormidos este fue el mejor día de san Valentín de mi vida

* * *

**grasias por leer espero que les aiga justado mañana subire el de kentin**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola muchas grasias por leer y por sus reviews Zuzuckiyovanna isiste que me durmiera con una sonrisa y Sakura Dragnnel Heartfilia isiste que me fuera muy feliz a la escuela  
**

**hoy subire el de Kentin que le toco a BajateDeLaNuve**

* * *

Haruka

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue un bonito oso de peluche con una camiseta con un corazón que me dio el chico mal dulce del mundo mi amado Kentin ya ha pasado cuatro semanas desde que volvió de la escuela militar nunca creí que cambiara tanto que cuando lo vi otra vez no lo reconocí pero sigue siendo el chico del que me enamore

Recuerdo

Siempre fui la niña rara desde que comencé la escuela nadie me hablaba y me molestaban sin tener ningún amigo hasta que un día llego Ken y nos hicimos los mejores amigos ambos compartíamos bastante a los dos nos molestaban y de vez en cuando huíamos de las personas y cuando me molestaban a mí el trataba de protegerme aunque tuviera miedo y siempre me escuchaba y me apoyaba y después nuestros padres se hicieron amigos y pasábamos más tiempo juntos hasta que me enamore de el pero nunca se lo dije por miedo por esa razón comencé a cambiar de muchas formas comencé a cuidar mi cabello hasta que creció, cambie mi forma de vestir y me quite los lentes y utilizaba de contacto pero aunque cambiara por fuera no cambie por dentro seguía siendo tímida y no tenía valor de decirle te quiero y así pasamos los días hasta que un día nos separaron al entrar al instituto aunque no fue tan malo porque hice amigas como a Amy días después no dejaba de pensar en ken mientras caminaba por los pasillos una voz me llamo la cual conocía bien era Ken que se cambió de instituto para estar conmigo pero por culpa de Amber y sus amigas su padre lo cambio a la escuela militar pero antes de irse me dejo un osito con el cual siempre dormía y hace cuatro semanas regreso totalmente cambiado pero sigue siendo el mismo solo que es más valiente lo que yo no soy por eso no he podido decirle lo que siento pero hoy lo are le diré me gustas aunque tenga que morir de la vergüenza

Me levante de mi cama y como siempre me bañe y baje a desayunar con mi familia una vez acabamos tome el chocolate que pase todo el día de ayer haciendo porque aunque fuera buena en la repostería ente tenía que quedar más que perfecto por lo que empezamos a vender chocolates el día de ayer. Salí y fui al instituto en el camino me encontré con los gemelos y me fui con ellos pero Armin se adelantó quedándome con Alexy

HARUKA - ¿Por qué Armin tiene tanta prisa?

ALEXY- quiere llegar temprano para ver a Sakura

HARUKA - espero que le vaya bien y ablando de ver a otras personas ¿iras a ver a mi amigo que te dije ayer?

ALEXY- claro que iré por lo que me has contado es interesante

HARUKA - me alegro tanto no sabes cuánto me ha insistido en que quiere conocerte

ALEXY- yo debo de agradecerte por pensar en mí ¿y cómo lo conociste?

HARUKA - es un nuevo alumno en mis clases de repostería que tomo los sábados

Haruka

Seguimos platicando todo el camino hasta llegar en el instituto donde nos separamos porque nos tocaba en diferente clase mientras caminaba vi a Kentin y me acerque pero antes Amy me hablo solo espero que Kentin no haiga escuchado nuestra conversación pero a la vez si porque sería más fácil declararme o eso creo

AMY- Hola Haruka ¿Cómo estás?

HARUKA - muy bien y tu

AMY- también lista para declararte a Kentin

HARUKA - (tímida) yo no sé si podre

AMY- claro que podrás solo tienes que dejar esa timidez

HARUKA - no es tan fácil pero lo intentare

AMY- claro que lo aras animo

Kentin

Vi cómo se acercaba Haruka que se veía más bonita que de costumbre pensé que se acercaba a mí pero no se acercó a Amy y creo que escuche algo sobre una declaración quería acercarme pero no tuve en valor de escuchar porque sé que Haruka me ve como su mejor amigo de toda la vida pero yo a ella no siempre he estado enamorado de ella desde que nos conocimos de niños siempre fue la niña de mis sueños y cuando comenzó a cambiar su apariencia sabía que lo hacía por una persona aunque ella dijera que no yo sentía en mi corazón que no era cierto por eso me fui a la escuela militar aparte de que a mi padre no quería un hijo débil en mayor parte lo hice por ella y ahora que volví le diré lo que siento y más en este día tan especial le tengo una sorpresa que se la mostrare en el festiva. Cuando Haruka termino de hablar con Amy me acerque

KENTIN- (sonríe) hola Haruka ¿iras al festival?

HARUKA - hola Kentin si iré al festival ¿tu iras?

KENTIN- claro ¿iras con alguien?

HARUKA - no

KENTIN- eso quiere decir que no le aceptaste la invitación de Andrés ¿Por qué?

HARUKA - no porque no me gusta

KENTIN- eso quiere decir que te gusta otra persona

HARUKA - (tímida) si es alguien maravilloso pero solo me ve como su amiga

KENTIN- puedo saber quién es

HARUKA - e….es (sonó el timbre para ir a clases) lo siento Kentin pero ya me voy

Kentin

Confirme mis sospechas a Haruka le gusta alguien pero no me daré por vencido siempre estuve enamorado de ella desde que la vi aquel día totalmente solita y llorando

Haruka

Estaba a punto de decirle a Kentin que él me gustaba pero por suerte sonó el timbre pero ahora que lo pienso mejor fue mala suerte porque le hubiera dicho te amo desde que te conocí pero a la vez buena porque si se lo digo ahora y me dice que no tendré que verlo todo el día y si se lo dijo en el festival tendré la oportunidad de correr lejos y esconderme espero que a las demás les vaya bien. Terminaron las clases y por alguna razón no vi a Kentin en ninguna parte me pregunto qué le abra pasado salí del instituto y llegue a mi casa después de unas horas me fui al festival

Kentin

Me fui del instituto fingiendo que me sentía mal por un chocolate que me comí para poder irme al festival antes de que empezara y apartar un buen lugar para la sorpresa que le preparare a Haruka espero que le guste pero antes fui a mi casa tome un par de cajas y una gran manta color (pongan el color que quieran) con unos cuantos corazones muy bonitos después fui al parque y busque un buen lugar donde no muy lejos había un árbol alto donde podremos subir aliste todo lo que me llevo bastante tiempo pero me justo mucho como quedo pero había algo que no había planeado alguien tenía que cuidar aquí mientras yo la buscaba pero quien podría hacerlo si le digo a Nathaniel de seguro estará con Amy, Lysandro debe de estar con Emily. Castiel ni siquiera podría confiarle esto aparte de que me diría que no y no sé si este aquí y por ultimo queda Armin que de seguro esta con Sakura nadie podría ayudarme espera Armin me olvide de Alexy solo espero que pueda empecé a llamarlo

ALEXY- hola ¿Quién habla?

KENTIN- hola Alexy soy Kentin necesito un favor

ALEXY- estoy un poco ocupado ¿Qué necesitabas?

KENTIN- le tengo una sorpresa a Haruka para pedirle que sea mi novia y necesito que alguien la cuide

ALEXY- sorpresa para Haruka por ahí hubieras empezado esperame llego en 10 minutos

Como dijo Alexy llego en 10 minutos sí que fue muy rápido pero al llegar note que venía acompañado

KENTIN- ¿Quién es él?

ALEXY- él es mi cita Adrián

ADRIAN- justo en conocerte soy amigo de Haruka ¿tú eres Kentin?

KENTIN- si

ADRIAN- si Haruka te acepta espero que la cuides bien

ALEXY- claro que la cuidara no te preocupes ahora dinos ¿qué debemos cuidar?

KENTIN- eso

ALEXY- que bonito a Haruka le encantara y más porque también ama las galletas como tu

KENTIN- me alegra que pienses eso pero necesito otro favor crees que puedes esperar un poco más quiero divertirme un rato antes de enseñarle su sorpresa

ALEXY- no te preocupes además estaré acompañado

Kentin

Me fui en busca de Haruka hasta que la encontré en un puesto comprando galletas algo que me gusta de ella es que le gustan las galletas al igual que a mí pero eso es porque yo la hice adicta al igual que yo. Me acerque a ella pero me sentía nervioso solo tengo que actuar natural como todos los días

Unas horas antes

Haruka

Llegue al festival y nos reunimos todas las chicas y Rosalya nos dijo tenemos que ayudarnos para que cada una declare sus sentimientos a los chicos y le den su chocolate Amy con Nathaniel, Haruka con Kentin, Sakura con Armin y por ultimo Zuzucki con lysandro a y claro no hay que olvidarnos de Isabel y Castiel cuando termino todas nos separamos y comencé a buscar a Kentin pero me sentía tan nerviosa que fui a un puesto y me compre unas galletas para quitarme un poco los nervios pero al voltearme para mi sorpresa estaba Kentin

KENTIN- hola Haruka ¿estás sola?

HARUKA- (nerviosa) hola Kentin, si estoy sola ¿y tú estás con alguien?

KENTIN- en estos momentos si

HARUKA- (sentí como mi corazón se rompía) ¿y quién es?

KENTIN- (ríe) se llama Haruka

HARUKA- (eso quiere decir que estaba jugando conmigo o que no entendió mi pregunta)

KENTIN- perdón tú me preguntabas si vine con alguien

HARUKA- si

KENTIN- no

HARUKA- es raro desde que llegaste muchas chicas están tras de ti

KENTIN- si pero ninguna es de mi gusto

HARUKA- ¿y cuál es tu gusto?

KENTIN- (sonrojado) que te parece si mejor de hablar de eso nos divertimos

Haruka

Kentin no me quiso contestar la última pregunta pensé que si sabría su tipo de chica podría cambiar para que yo le guste creo que nunca podre ser más que su amiga tal vez ¿debería tirar el chocolate que le prepare? Pero tarde bastante en prepararlo mejor no ¿pero si se lo doy puede dejar de ser mi amigo? Pero le puedo decir que es como amigos para no desperdiciarlo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi cabeza esta echa un laberinto no sé qué camino tomar sin darme cuenta Kentin estaba comiéndose las galletas que compre hace un momento pero no le dije nada siempre me ha gustado verlo cuando come galletas. Caminamos unos minutos hasta que decidimos entrar a un juego que estaban haciendo en el que teníamos que tapar los ojos de nuestro compañero y él tenía que buscarme con solo escuchar mi voz lo que hizo muy bien ganamos tres veces y nos regalaron unas camisetas que decían amo a mi novio o novia dentro de un corazón me sonroje y me imagine usándolas pero no se hará realidad después Kentin me llevo a un árbol a descansar

KENTIN- ¿Qué te parece aquí podemos descansar un poco?

HARUKA- me gusta el árbol da sombra (los dos nos sentamos)

KENTIN- ¿Qué te parece si subimos?

HARUKA- (sorprendida) que Kentin sabes que nunca me he subido a un árbol

KENTIN- vamos hay que intentarlo

HARUKA- (tenía miedo de caerme si me subía) ¿tú ya has subido a un árbol?

KENTIN- algo así en mi entrenamiento en la escuela militar, ¿entonces qué dices?

HARUKA- tengo miedo nunca me había subido a un árbol

KENTIN- (sonríe) no te preocupes yo te ayudare y descuida no te dejare caer

HARUKA- (no le puedo decir no Kentin siempre me da confianza) está bien

KENTIN- maravilloso solo espérame un momento le prometí a mi madre que le mandaría un mensaje

HARUKA- (es muy raro que le mande mensajes a su madre tal vez solo es una excusa pero no debo pensar eso Kentin siempre es honesto)

Mensaje

Alexy empezare a subir al árbol por favor que nadie la tape necesito que sea perfecto

Alexy- entendido déjamelo a mí

KENTIN- toso listo empecemos a subir

Haruka

Empecé a subir el árbol con ayuda de Kentin pero tenía miedo pero todo ese miedo desapareció al sentir la mano de Kentin quien me ayudaba que quería que nunca se acabara el árbol pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene que terminar al llegar pero estaba totalmente equivocada al llegar Kentin me dijo mira hacia la derecha no es una bonita vista y lo que vi fue hermoso había una manta de color (el que quieran) con unos cuantos corazones y decía escrito con galletas ¿quieres ser mi novia?

KENTIN- (sonrojado) entonces aceptas

HARUKA- (mis palabras no salían y comencé a llorar de la felicidad)

KENTIN- lo siento mejor olvida esto si no quieres ser

HARUKA- si quiero lloro de la felicidad siempre te he amado

Haruka

Nos bajamos del árbol, nos pusimos las camisetas que ganamos y nos fuimos a comer unas cuantas galletas había demasiadas al llegar vi a Alexy junto Adrián parce que a ellos también les fue bien cuando llegamos ambos me felicitaron y se llevaron unas cuantas galletas pero antes le tome una foto y comenzamos a comer pero como eran muchas tuvimos que regalar algunas después nos fuimos al concierto un rato y después cuando era de noche regresamos al mismo lugar y nos sentamos

HARUKA- Kentin toma (le di el chocolate casi me olvido de dárselo)

KENTIN- para mi gracias (feliz)

HARUKA- (kentin comenzó a comerse el chocolate)

KENTIN- no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que aceptaras ser mi novia

HARUKA- yo también estoy feliz siempre he estado enamorada de ti desde que nos hicimos amigos

KENTIN- enserio

HARUKA- claro por eso cambie

KENTIN- estamos igual yo también cambie por ti

En ese momento Kentin me beso no lo podía creer mis sueños estaban hechos realidad la persona que tanto quiero está conmigo besándome, después nos recostamos pero sin soltarnos de la mano viendo las estrellas cuando vimos una hermosa lluvia de estrellas fue el mejor día de san Valentín de mi vida

* * *

**grasias por leer espero que les aiga justado mañana subire el de Lysandro y grasias por sus reviews en mi otro finc  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola muchas grasias por leer y por sus reviews**

**Hoy subire el de Lysandro que le toco a Zuzuckiyovanna **

**ayer en el finc de Kentin tube un error donde dice Emily debe de ir Zuzucki**

* * *

Zuzucki

Hoy es día de san Valentín y tengo preparado una sorpresa para Lysandro que es una caja de chocolates preparados por mí solo espero que le gusten y le pueda decir mis sentimientos. Ya ha pasado un año desde que conocí a Lysandro recuerdo cuando lo conocí

Recuerdo

Llegue al instituto cuando mis padres decidieron mandarme a vivir con mi prima Amy que al igual que yo está enamorada pero de Nathaniel el delegado principal. Mi primer día me fui con mi prima y me enseño todo el instituto pero dieron el timbre para las clases y mi prima me dejo porque yo todavía tenía que arreglar unos documentos así que fui a la sala de delegados pero como era de esperarse estaban en clase así que fui a dar un pequeño paseo por el patio mientras esperaba me senté en una banca donde me encontré una libreta ¿me pregunto de quién será? la abrí para ver si habría algún nombre y si lo había en la primera hoja la cual decía Lysandro ya sabía de quien era solamente tenía que buscar al dueño pero de seguro debe estar en clase guarde la libreta en mi bolso y seguí caminando hasta llegar al patio donde estaba lleno de flores al parecer era el club de jardinería estaba hipnotizada por las flores que no me fije que había un chico en el piso buscando algo hasta que me caí de pronto ese chico me pidió perdón y me ayudo a levantarme en ese momento no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos de diferente color que se me hacían más hermosos que las flores hasta que Salí de mi transe y nos presentamos y al preguntarle porque no estaba en clases me dijo que buscaba su libreta le pregunte que si se llamaba Lysandro y me dijo que si después le devolví su libreta y nos hicimos amigos pero con el tiempo empecé a mirarlo de manera diferente.

Zuzucki

Y hoy pienso decirlo lo que siento al igual que unas amigas a sus chicos. Salí de mi casa junto con amy para irnos al Instituto me sentía tan nerviosa hoy era san Valentín y de seguro no seré la única que le regale chocolates a Lysandro él tiene bastantes admiradoras y unas son más bonitas que yo lo que me consuela es que no seré la única en declararse según Rosa todas nosotras tenemos planeado declararnos hoy pero yo seré la primera las demás la aran en el festival que abra en el parque. Fui al salón y en toda la clase no podía dejar de mirar a Lysandro quien estaba escribiendo en su libreta intente ver que escribía pero solo vi la palabra amor después sonó el timbre para el receso y era hora de darle mi chocolate a Lysandro pero cuando fui a buscarlo me topé con bastantes chicas pero la que más me molesto fue Nina.

NINA- buenos días Lysandro (salto sobre el)

LYSANDRO- Nina cuantas veces te he dicho que no agás eso

NINA- vamos Lysandro que no te de pena

LYSANDRO- (suspira) no hay remedio contigo que necesitas

NINA- solo quería darte esto (saco los chocolates)

LYSANDRO- gracias Nina pero deberías irte recuerda que no puedes entrar si no eres de este instituto

Zuzucki

Pude ver como Nina le daba chocolates a Lysandro al igual que todas las demás pero esos chocolates eran unos difíciles de conseguir, deliciosos y caros nada comparados con los míos, vi a Lysandro caminar por donde me encontraba e inmediatamente escondí mis chocolates en mi bolso.

LYSANDRO- hola Zuzucki

ZUZUCKI- hola lysandro has recibido chocolates

LYSANDRO- si pero no les he puesto atención

ZUZUCKI- ¿Por qué no?

LYSANDRO- bu….bueno porque no estoy interesado y tu as recibido algún chocolate

ZUZUCKI- no tampoco

LYSANDRO- de seguro recibes uno no creo que alguien dude en darle algo a una bella dama

ZUZUCKI- (sonrojada) gracias Lysandro

Lysandro

Me aleje de Nina y de todas las demás y me encontré con Zuzucki la chica que tiene mi corazón y no tengo el valor de decirlo recuerdo cuando la vi era la persona más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto y mientas la conocía fui descubriendo que además de ser hermosa tiene un gran corazón con toda la gente sin importar como sea, al igual que es amable, la persona más sincera que he conocido como aquella vez en que rescatamos los conejos porque pensábamos que los usarían para la clase de biología cuando nos enteramos que todo fue un malentendido fuimos a disculparnos pero para mi sorpresa ella ya se encontraba con la directora diciendo la verdad pero sin darse cuenta que fue un malentendido y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella pero hasta el día de hoy no he podido decirle mis sentimientos pero hoy será diferente le escribí una canción a pesar de que le tengo muchas y se la cantare en el festival de hoy. Entramos al salón porque se terminó el receso pero el profesor salió y empezamos a platicar

ZUZUCKI- ¿Lysandro iras al festival de hoy?

LYSANDRO- si ira usted señorita

ZUZUCKI- si las chicas y yo

LYSANDRO- ya veo que bueno que no ira con un chico

ZUZUCKI- ¿Qué dijiste Lysandro?

LYSANDRO- (sonrojado) yo dije que si no ira con algún chico

ZUZUCKI- no iré con ningún chico

LYSANDRO-¿Por qué? Dudo que nadie invite a una bella dama

ZUZUCK- si me han invitado pero les he dicho que no porque ya me gusta alguien

LYSANDRO- (porque pregunte ahora me siento celoso quien será ese chico) ya veo no me sorprende y quien es ese chico tan afortunado

ZUZUCKI-es una persona que tú conoces (todavía no estoy preparada para decirle que es el pero tampoco puedo mentir odio abecés ser honesta así que le dije la verdad pero al mismo tiempo que no se enterara)

LYSANDRO-(creo que ya perdí mi oportunidad)

ZUZUCKI- y tu Lysandro alguna chica te interesa

LYSANDRO- si

ZUZUCKI- es Nina

LYSANDRO- no a ella la veo como una amiga

ZUZUCKI- entonces quien es

LYSANDRO- solo te diré que es una persona maravillosa pero me di cuenta que le gusta alguien mas

Zuzucki

Me sentía muy triste a Lysandro le gustaba otra chica pero no me daré por vencida le diré lo que siento aunque me diga que no

Zuzucki

Terminaron las clases y me fui a mi casa junto con mi prima al parecer tuvo un excelente día porque paso el día en la sala de delegados como delegada tenía un trabajo que hacer con Nathaniel y la paso bien porque se ve muy feliz

ZUZUCKI- como te fue

AMY- de maravilla le dije lo que sentía a Nathaniel y el acepto mis sentimientos

ZUZUCKI- que maravilloso estoy feliz por ti

AMY- y ¿Cómo te fue con Lysandro?

ZUZUCKI- no le pude decir lo que sentía

Zuzucki

No le podía decir a mi prima lo que descubrí se sentiría triste por mí y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, llegamos a la casa y nos alistamos y nos fuimos

EN EL FESTIVAL

Zuzucki

Mi prima y yo fuimos las primeras en llegar después de que llegaron las demás solo faltaba Isabel espero que este bien no la he visto desde lo de Castiel ahora sé cómo se sintió cuando llego Isabel Rosa nos dijo tenemos que ayudarnos para que cada una declare sus sentimientos a los chicos y le den su chocolate Amy con Nathaniel, Haruka con Kentin, Skura con Armin y por ultimo Zuzucki con lysandro a y claro no hay que olvidarnos de Isabel y Castiel. Después solo nos fuimos cada una por su lado una vez hablado donde estarían los chicos esperando a Leigh y a los demás que nunca llegarían. Empecé a caminar según Rosalya Lysandro estaría esperando en la entrada y efectivamente estaba parado en la entrada con su libreta como me gustaría saber que escribe mejor voy a saludarlo antes de que se vaya porque ningún chico vendrá.

ZUZUCKI- Hola Lysandro ¿esperas a alguien?

LYSANDRO- si espero a mi hermano pero parece que se le olvido

ZUZUCKI- que te parece si lo buscamos juntos

LYSANDRO- ¿también estás sola?

ZUZUCKI- si bueno en realidad estaba con las chicas y se perdieron

LYSANDRO- en ese caso que le parece si buscamos juntos a sus amigas y a mi hermano

ZUZUCKI- si también podemos aprovechar para divertirnos un poco

Lysandro

Llevó media hora esperando a mi hermano que no viene será que se le olvido o estará con Rosa votaría mas a que esta con Rosa saque mi libreta y empecé a escribir una canción para Zuzucki tantas cosas que quiero decirle quiero declararme pero a ella le gusta otro chico debo de respetar su decisión y ser un caballero pero es tan difícil. Tal vez le diga mis sentimientos pero si lo hago y me rechaza no quiero perder su amistad he tenido muchas oportunidades pero siempre me pongo una excusa. Estaba a punto de irme pero una voz me detuvo era ella que venía hacia mí se veía como un ángel platicamos un poco y como ni uno de los dos encontraba a sus compañeros decidimos buscarlos juntos pero en el camino vimos como todos se divertían y la agarre de la mano para llevarla a un rincón donde todos estaban bailando invitándola

LYSANDRO- Hermosa dama ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

ZUZUCKI- Lysandro sabes que no se bailar

LYSANDRO- nunca es tarde para aprender

ZUZUCKI - pero

LYSANDRO- solo sigue mis pasos

ZUZUCKI - está bien pero si te piso no te quejes

LYSANDRO- (ríe)

Zuzucki

Comenzamos a bailar pero como dije le di un par de pisotones a Lysandro quien no se quejó pero estaba roja de la vergüenza no solo por pisarlo sino por el hecho que estaba tan cerca de mí me ponía tan nerviosa quería decirle mis sentimientos pero estos no salían de mi boca ¿Cómo podía decírselos? Sin darme cuenta termino la música y los dos nos fuimos a sentar mientras platicábamos Lysandro me dijo que había perdido su libreta como siempre empezamos a buscarla pero él se fue por otro lado mientras yo buscaba cerca de la entrada y preguntaba a las personas si la habían visto. No la podía encontrar por ningún lado tal vez Lysandro ya la encontró fui a buscarlo pero al encontrarlo lo vi con Nina abrazados sabía que Nina veía a Nina como algo más que una amiga aunque me allá dicho que no sentía un dolor en mi corazón Salí corriendo y Lysandro me vio y me siguió pero me escondí

Lysandro

Salí a buscar mi libreta y la encontré en una banca la tome y fui a buscar a mi querida Zuzucki pero en eso me encontré con Nina quien se me declaro otra vez ya le he dicho 10 veces eso creo que yo la veo como una amiga pero ella no entiende brinco sobre mí y me abrazo lo que me molesto y más porque en ese momento Zuzucki me vio y salió corriendo me quite a Nina e intente seguirla pero no la encontraba porque corrió de esa manera? ¿Podría ser que le gusto? ¿Pero ella me dijo que tenía a una persona? Mientas camino vi a Rosalya y a mi hermano que preguntaron por Zuzucki y les conté lo sucedido entonces me entere de algo la persona que le gustaba a Zuzucki era yo tenía una gran felicidad en ese momento y tenía que arreglar el malentendido en el que gracias a Rosalya a quien se le ocurrió la idea de subirme a un pequeño escenario que estaba en el parque donde empecé a cantar una de todas las canciones que le he escrito a esa hermosa princesa antes de empezar a cantar dije** Zuzucki lo que viste con Nina fue un malentendido yo estoy enamorado de una hermosa dama que ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo esta canción es una de las muchas que te he escrito solo espero que te guste y aceptes ser mi novia**

CANCION

No dejo de preguntarme a mí mismo

Porque sin querer de ti me he enamorado

No dejo de sentir por mi cuerpo un abismo

Cuando tu ojos me persiguen o me han mirado.

Que me has hecho corazón

Que por ti pierdo la razón

Me has embrujado con tu mirada

Y me calientas en la noche helada

Es imposible en otra cosa que pensar

Que tocarte y tus labios besar.

(Coro)

Loco, locamente enamorado

Loco, visiblemente idiotizado

Loco. Enamorado de tu piel

Loco, locamente enamorado

Loco, visiblemente idiotizado

Loco y por tus labios de miel

Enloquecido con solo mirarte

Para confesarte

Que estoy loco por ti.

Así pasan los días y así pasan las noches

Protagonizan mis sueños, mis fantasías, mis derroches

Pregúntale a la luna cuando te he pensado

También a las estrellas cuando estoy enamorado

Que me has hecho corazón

Que por ti pierdo la razón

Me has embrujado con tu mirada

y me calientas en la noche más helada

Es imposible en otra cosa pensar

Que tocarte y tus labios besar.

(Coro)

Loco, locamente enamorado

Loco, visiblemente idiotizado

Loco. Enamorado de tu piel

Loco, locamente enamorado

Loco, visiblemente idiotizado

Loco y por tus labios de miel

Enloquecido con solo mirarte

Para confesarte

Que estoy loco por ti.

Que acaso no te das cuenta

Que me tienes loco

Loco por ti

No lo quiero seguir escondiendo

Y como hago para ocultar

Lo que tú me haces sentir

Como hago para negar que estoy loco por ti

Por eso te hice esta canción

Esta es mi confesión

(Coro)

Loco, locamente enamorado

Loco, visiblemente idiotizado

Loco. Enamorado de tu piel

Loco, locamente enamorado

Loco, visiblemente idiotizado

Loco y por tus labios de miel

Enloquecido con solo mirarte

Para confesarte

Que estoy loco por ti.

Lysandro

Al terminar la canción pude ver a Zuzucki entre las personas con lágrimas en esos bellos ojos cuando estaba a punto de bajar Nathaniel me quito el micrófono pero no le puse atención porque toda la tenía ella al bajar ella me abrazo y le dije lo que sentía.

LYSANDRO- Emily yo te amo

ZUZUCKI - yo también Lys

LYSANDRO- Emily ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

ZUZUCKI -(grita) si

Zuzucki

Después de la confesión de Lys estuvimos el resto del día juntos sin separarnos ni un minuto también tuve la oportunidad de ver a Isabel sentada en una banca como me gustaría ayudarle pero Lys me dijo que el hablaría con Castiel entonces decidí no hacer nada. Llego la hora del concierto nos fuimos y me separe de Lys por un momento para que fuera hablar con Castiel después de un momento regreso y estuvimos escuchando los grupos pero nos fuimos al parecer Debrah no se presentara lo que me dio mucho gusto de seguro Isabel esta con Castiel, Lysandro y yo salimos al parque y nos sentamos a observar las estrellas cuando de pronto empezó a caer una lluvia de estrellas mire a Lysandro y él se acercó a mi hasta que nos besamos estaba tan feliz fue el mejor san Valentín día de mi vida

* * *

**grasias por leer espero que les aiga justado mañana subire el de Nathaniel  
**

**la cancion que puse es del artista Andres Cuervo si quieren escucharla les dejo el link en mi perfil porque tanbien es muy dificil de encontrar**

**grasias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola muchas grasias por leer y por sus reviews a La muerte azul, Zuzu Liin y Sakura Dragnnel Heartfilia**

**Hoy subire el de Nathaniel que nadie lo escojio asi que le puce el nombre de amy**

* * *

Amy

Me levante una hora antes de entrar al instituto para poder llegar temprano como siempre además de que me justa escuchar los pajaritos por mi ventana pero tengo que tener cuidado de que mi gatito Nathaniel no intente atraparlos recuerdo cuando le puse Nathaniel a mi gatito fue el día que me empezó a justar Nathaniel el delegado principal

Recuerdo

Había comenzado el año en el instituto yo como Nathaniel éramos de primero pero todavía no lo conocía cuando me dieron mis horarios fui a mi salón e hice bastantes amigas una de ellas fue Haruka y otras chicas en ese tiempo todavía no llegaban mi prima Zuzucki, Sakura y Isabel, como en todas las escuelas tenía que haber un delegado principal este fue Nathaniel un chico de la sala de alado y a mí me escogieron como delegada de mi clase días después tuve que hacer un trabajo en el cual tenía que ir a la sala de delegados donde conocí a Nathaniel y nos convertimos en amigos así como los más responsables alumnos del instituto un día fui al parque y me encontré con un lindo gatito abandonado no pude dejarlo y cuando lo agarre Nathaniel estaba detrás de mí preguntándome si era mi gato yo le dije que no pero que no tenía el valor de dejarlo al igual Nathaniel no quería dejarlo pero su madre era alérgica así que decidimos que viviría conmigo y los dos lo cuidaríamos cuando estuvimos pensando en su nombre vi que se parecía bastante a Nathaniel o tal vez fue mi imaginación y lo nombre de esa manera él se sorprendió pero no quería cambiar el nombre y desde ese día me di cuenta que sentía algo por el

Amy

Y hoy me declarare me levante de mi cama me bañe, baje a desayunar y me fui al instituto junto con mi prima Emily al llegar me separe de ella y camine hacia mi salón y en el camino me encontré con Haruka

AMY- Hola Sofía ¿Cómo estás?

HARUKA - muy bien y tu

AMY- también lista para declararte a Kentin

HARUKA - (tímida) yo no sé si podre

AMY- claro que podrás solo tienes que dejar esa timidez

HARUKA - no es tan fácil pero lo intentare

AMY- claro que lo aras animo

HARUKA - gracias y suerte con Nathaniel y antes que se me olvide la directora me dijo que tienes un trabajo en la sala de delejados después de la clase de matemáticas

Amy

Deje a Haruka y me dirigí al salón antes estaba tan feliz de que tendría que ir a la sala donde de seguro estará Nathaniel estaba tan entusiasmada que fue la primera vez que no preste atención a la clase. Cuando termino la clase de matemáticas fui con Sakura antes de irme tenía que preguntarle si le fue bien con el molde que le conseguí una vez lo supe me fui a la sala donde estaba Nathaniel estaba tan feliz pero también estaba Melody no es que no me agrade pero sé que le justa Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- hola Amy que bueno que llegaste tenemos que ordenar todo esto

AMY- claro enseguida les ayudo

MELODY- no es necesario si quieres yo me encargo

AMY- no importa Melody tengo que ayudarlos sino no sería delegada

NATHANIEL- me gusta que seas tan responsable

AMY- (sonrojada) gracias Nathaniel

Amy

Estuvimos trabajando hasta que tuve que ir a la sala de maestros por otros documentos que olvidaron, cuando regrese escuche una conversación en la sala y Melody salió corriendo

MELODY- Nathaniel yo te quiero

NATHANIEL- yo también te quiero

MELODY- 'pero me quieres de la manera en que tú me justas? Nathaniel yo te amo

NATHANIEL- lo siento Melody pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos a mí me gusta otra persona

MELODY- y ella es mejor que yo

NATHANIEL- no es que sea mejor pero no le puedo ordenar a mi corazón

Amy

Sabía que a Melody le justaba Nathaniel pero no sabía que a él le gustaba otra persona lo que me dio un poco de miedo que no me acepte tal vez este como melody me arme de valor y entre

AMY- ¿todo bien Nathaniel vi a Melody salir corriendo?

NATHANIEL- ella está bien es solo que la rezache por tercera vez

AMY- (sorprendida) que la tercera vez

NATHANIEL- si la tercera vez espero que entienda que la veo como amiga

AMY- eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien mas

NATHANIEL- si

AMY- puedo saber quién es

NATHANIEL- (sonrojado) ella es que te parece si mejor terminamos es trabajo

AMY- no me quieres decir quien es

NATHANIEL- no es eso es solo que

AMY- (me acerque a Nathaniel) Nathaniel sabes a mí me gusta un chico desde que entre al instituto ese eres tu toma (le da el chocolate) quería prepararte uno pero no soy buena por eso lo compre espero y te guste y como no aceptas mis sentimientos quiero seguir siendo tu amiga

NATHANIEL- (sonrojado) eso es lo que sientes por mi

AMY- si

NATHANIEL- gracias sabes la chica que me gusta es muy linda y la conozco desde que entre al instituto y si no fuera por ser el delegado principal nunca la hubiera conocido no soy muy bueno con las palabras y tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo pero hoy me di cuenta que si me quiere por eso quiero que me contestes esta pregunta (sonrojado) ¿quieres ser mi novia?

AMY- (feliz) Nathaniel si quiero

Amy

Después de esas palabras mi corazón no dejaba de latir nos dimos un gran abrazo podía sentir todo su amor después tuvimos que terminar el trabajo pero mientras lo asíamos Nathaniel por sorpresa me beso era un momento mágico hasta que sonó el timbre para la salida nos separamos y nos dijimos que nos veíamos en el festival después me fui a mi casa junto con mi prima Emily que me dijo que no pudo declararse espero que tenga suerte en el festival

Nathaniel

No puedo creer que pude decirlo me siento un poco mal por Melody así que le fui a explicar antes de que se fuera del instituto se puso triste pero lo acepto después fui a una tienda tenía que comprar un regalo para Amy entre y vi un bonito peluche en forma de garo muy bonito lo compre y en el camino también compre unas flores

Amy

Llego la hora del festival mi prima y yo fuimos las primeras en llegar así que esperamos a las demás y cuando todas nos reunimos Rosalya nos dijo tenemos que ayudarnos para que cada una declare sus sentimientos a los chicos y le den su chocolate Amy con Nathaniel, Haruka con Kentin, Sakura con Armin y por ultimo Zuzucki con lysandro a y claro no hay que olvidarnos de Isabel y Castiel cuando termino todas nos separamos por mi parte ya me declare y solo tuve que buscar a Nathaniel pero no lo encontraba hasta que me llego un mensaje que decía te espero en el lago te tengo una sorpresa me sentía realmente feliz que fui a toda velocidad al llegar Nathaniel me dio unas lindas flores y un hermoso peluche en forma de gato le di las gracias y empezamos a disfrutar del festival pero nos cansamos un poco así que nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban en el parque sin saber que era un juego en el cual hacían preguntas y teníamos que contestarlas pero algunas personas nos miraban era un poco vergonzoso pero más lo era mirar a Nathaniel sonrojado

SEÑOR- muchas gracias por participar pueden decirme sus nombres y cuánto tiempo llevan de novios

AMY- mi nombre es Amy mucho justo

NATHANIEL- mi nombre es Narhaniel y llevamos desde la mañana saliendo

SEÑOR- esta es su primera cita veamos si tienen un buen porcentaje como pareja, dime Nathaniel ¿cuál es el animal favorito de Amy?

NATHANIEL- los gatos

SEÑOR- Amy es correcto

AMY- si

SEÑOR- Amy ahora dime quien fue el primero en decir lo que sentía

AMY- (sonrojada) fui yo

SEÑOR- interesante lo más normal es que el hombre sea el primero ¿dime Nathaniel porque no fuiste tú primero?

NATHANIEL- (sonrojado) porque tenía miedo de que terminara nuestra amistad

SEÑOR- interesante ahora dime Amy se han ido de vacaciones como amigos

AMY- si una vez nos encontramos por casualidad en la playa fue muy divertido

SEÑOR- interesante ahora dime Nataniel ¿tenía taje de baño Amy?

NATHANIEL- si tenía uno muy bonito

SEÑOR- ¿y que pensaste cuando la viste?

NATHANIEL- (sonrojado) yo pe…pensé que se veía muy bonita

SEÑOR- entonces no ¿dejabas de mirarla?

NATHANIEL- Amy mejor vámonos (me lleve a Amy)

SEÑOR- gracias por jugar

Amy

Nathaniel me saco de aquel lugar y yo que quería saber su respuesta pero creo que le dio pena quisiera preguntarle pero mejor se lo digo mañana ahora hay que disfrutar

NATHANIEL- que te parece si voy por unos helados

AMY- me parece bien yo te espero aquí

Me senté en una silla mientras veía a todas las personas pude mirar a Alexy ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Según sabia no vendría parece como si estuviera cuidando algo pero no le tome importancia mejor fui a buscar a Nathaniel quien se estaba tardando demasiado pero cuando lo encontré mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir no podía creer lo que escuchaba

SAKURA- desde que te conocí me gustaste y quiero ser más que tú amiga

Unos minutos antes

NATHANIEL- no debes de darte por vencida si él dijo que volvería el volverá

SAKURA- pero aunque vuelva no podré decirle mis sentimientos

NATHANIEL- que te hubiera pasado algo que te detuviera no quiere decir que debes ser solo su amiga

SAKURA- pero Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- te lo diré de forma simple piensa que es un videojuego y que acabas de perder una vida pero todavía tienes otra te darás por vencida

SAKURA- tienes razón no me puedo dar por vencida y menos si es mi videojuego si no viene yo iré a buscarlo y le diré desde que te conocí me gustaste y quiero ser más que tu amiga

NATHANIEL- lo siento pero me tengo que ir te deseo suerte

Amy

Como puede pasarme esto primero me dice que me acepta y después mi amiga Sakura le que quiere ser más que una amiga además de que ella sabe que siempre me ha gustado Nathaniel pero ese no quiere decir que a Nathaniel le guste Sakura pero ella es más bonita que yo y Nathaniel ya rezacho a Melody lo que quiere decir que él no me quiere y que solo jugo conmigo. Mientras corría Nathaniel me detuvo pero yo no quería escucharlo

Nathaniel

Platicaba con Sakura sobre Armin tenía que darle ánimos pero cuando platicaba con ella vi a Amy que empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de seguro escucho mal así que corrí a toda velocidad hasta alcanzarla

NATHANIEL- Amy por fin te alcanzo necesito hablar contigo

AMY- no quiero escucharte

NATHANIEL- Amy lo que escuchaste

AMY- lo que escuche está claro a Sakura le justas y de seguro a ti también

Amy

Deje a Nathaniel y me fui de ese lugar pero no podía porque había mucha gente escuchando cantar a Lysandro ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No le tome importancia porque vi a Nathaniel que me volvía a seguir y tuve que esconderme entre la gente cuando pensé que lo había perdido estaba a punto de salir hasta que lo escuche y lo voltee a ver estaba parado en el escenario totalmente rojo mientras toda la gente se reía

Nathaniel

No podía encontrar a Amy por ninguna parte y no sabía que hacer hasta que vi a Lysandro arriba del pequeño escenario y sin pensarlo me subí le quite el micrófono y dije Amy lo siento déjame explicarte lo que paso fue que le ayudaba a Sakura para que se le declarara a Armin la persona que quiero es a ti desde que te vi en el instituto pensé que eras muy bonita y cuando te conocí supe que eras responsable, estudiosa, maravillosa y el día que nos encontramos en la playa no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que te veías con tu bikini ese día confirme que estaba enamorado yo te AMO la última parte la grite sabía que estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero no me importaba después vi como Emy subió al escenario para abrazarme no la quería soltar pero tuvimos que hacerlo cuando toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y decirnos felicidades o qué bonita pareja después de eso nos bajamos y nos fuimos todavía rojos de la vergüenza

Amy

Estaba tan avergonzada pero almenos sé que Nathaniel me quiere y que no me separare de el por nada después de esa escena nos fuimos a comer y al terminar nos fuimos al concierto pero nos iríamos cuando apareciera Debrah porque aparte de no agradarme no me gustan sus canciones. Cuando llegamos nos reunimos con todos y comenzamos a divertirnos a excepción de Armin y Sakura que se fueron al pasar unas horas Nathaniel y yo nos salimos

Nataniel

El concierto no estuvo nada mal pero nos fuimos antes de que saliera Debrah y mientras salíamos vi a Castiel que me pregunto si había visto a Isabel no sabía si decirle o no porque ella ya a sufrido por otra parte sé que ella lo quiere así que le dije la verdad que la había visto salir llorando después de eso el salió y yo me reuní con Amy para irnos una vez nos fuimos pensábamos en irnos pero preferimos quedarnos y ver las estrellas en el parque

Amy

Salimos y nos quedamos en el parque sentados en una banca viendo las estrellas cuando de pronto comenzó una lluvia pero no de agua sino de estrellas

NATHANIEL- que raro no dijeron nada de una lluvia de estrellas

AMY- mejor hay que disfrutarla es muy hermosa

NATHANIEL- si es hermosa pero tú lo eres más

Al decir esas palabras mire a Nathaniel y me beso era tan hermoso ese beso y mágico este fue el mejor día de san Valentín

* * *

**grasias por leer espero les aiga gustado mañana subire el ultimo capitulo que sera el de Castiel**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews**

**Hoy subiré el de Castiel que es el ultimo capitulo pensé que no la subiría se me fue la luz y sin luz no hay internet pero aquí esta**

* * *

Isabel

No puedo creerlo mañana es 14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad y yo sigo sin novio aunque muchos chicos se acercan a mí y me preguntan si quiero ser su novia mi respuesta siempre es un no y todo por culpa de ese tonto de hermosos ojos grises si tan solo no estuviera enamorada de el ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me cambie de instituto todo por culpa de Debrah ese día que llego me sigue doliendo el día en que todos se pusieron en mi contra todavía lo recuerdo

Recuerdo

Acababa de terminar el concierto de los chicos que estuvieron súper geniales y como siempre no podía de dejar de mirar a Castiel el chico de mis sueños ya habían pasado un mes desde que llegue al instituto al principio no me agradaba tanto pero cuando lo fui conociéndolo supe que era un chico de gran corazón que tuvo un duro pasado poco a poco me fue gustando hasta que llego el día que me enamore de él. El día del concierto Salí en cuanto se terminó y al ir al patio me encontré con una chica de nombre Debrah que no me agrado a simple vista los siguientes días fueron un verdadero infierno yo trataba de ayudar diciendo quien era en verdad pero todo salió al revés ella puso a todo el mundo en mi contra y solo unos cuantos creyeron en mí y Castiel empezó a odiarme en fin al último ella gano. Ahora Castiel toca como guitarrista en su grupo pero sé que un día ella lo traicionara.

Isabel

Oigo el timbre de mi casa y fui a abrir y veo a Rosa ella siempre viene a visitarme desde lo ocurrido ella paso y nos fuimos a mi habitación y empezó a contarme algo relacionado con Castiel

ROSA- mira esta revista

ISABEL- que tiene

ROSA- es sobre Castiel

ISABEL- empecé a leer la revista y me puse triste de lo que decía

La gran cantante Debrah y su banda están subiendo cada día más en una entrevista nos revelaron que con todo el éxito que tienen Debrah podría cantar como solista pero al parecer ella todavía no está lista para eso ella nos dice esto claro que me gustaría estar como solista pero no podría dejar a mi banda y mucho menos a mi novio Castiel

ISABEL- es una gran mentirosa (enojada)

ROSA- y tienes toda la razón me puse a investigar y al parecer darán un concierto el día de san Valentín y que ese día ella dará la noticia que continuara sola por la razón que la banda no está trabajando al 100 pero todo es una mentira al parecer la banda trabaja cada vez más duro y todos están cansados de ella por lo cual renunciaran.

ISABEL- ¿Castiel lo sabe?

ROSA- no lo sabe todavía esta segado aunque ya le hemos advertido miles de veces

ISABEL- ya veo le dolerá bastante y aparte será en san Valentín

ROSA- porque no le llevas chocolate así tal vez se sentirá mejor

ISABEL- eso crees

ROSA- claro aunque no lo merezca tu siempre estuviste para él y te trato de esa manera

ISABEL- lo sé pero al corazón no se le manda el solo se enamora y ya

ROSA- en eso tienes toda la Razón nomas mírame estoy tan enamorada de Leigh

ISABEL- cambiando de tema que aran en san Valentín

ROSA- iremos al concierto de san Valentín

ISABEL- ¿Por qué creí que no te gustaría ir porque no te agrada Debrah?

ROSA- no me agrada pero el concierto será en el lugar cerca del parque donde abra un festival a las 4 de la tarde después a las 9 será en concierto donde se presentaran más de una banda no solo la de Debrah y al terminar el concierto a las 11 volveremos al parque donde podremos ver las estrellas.

ISABEL- ya veo todo parece interesante

ROSA- ¿Por qué no vienes? Todos irán además podrías darle tu chocolate a Castiel

ISABEL- parece buena idea pero tengo que preparar el chocolate

ROSA- vamos a mi casa y lo preparamos juntas

Isabel

Fui con Rosa a su casa y empezamos a preparar chocolate los primeros al parecer no nos salieron del todo bien los segundos no tenían tan buen sabor pero la tercera vez nos salieron maravillosos. Al terminar dejamos un gran desastre en la cocina que tardamos en limpiar en ese rato me entere de cosas que pasaban en el instituto al parecer cupido estaba en todas partes ya que al parecer rosa todas las chicas tenían planeado regalarles chocolates a los chicos pero más a Lysandro, Armin, Kentin y Nathaniel pero nada me sorprende pero al parecer unas buenas amigas les darán chocolate lo que me emociona mucho espero que a ellas les vaya bien.

Al día siguiente

Isabel

Me levante y me fui a mi instituto donde recibí muchas cartas de mi instituto y de otros pero no les puse nada de atención aunque me duela sigo amando a Castiel y al salir me reunir con Rosa y las chicas al llegar al parque estaba tan hermoso globos y flores por todas partes y gran diversión en todos lados al igual que parejas lo que me hizo sentir ganas de salir pero en eso escucho la voz de las chicas que también estaban solas lo que me hizo sentir mejor me hacer que a ellas y empezamos a platicar

ISABEL- hola chicas

ROSA- te tardaste un poquito pero bueno tenemos que idear un plan

ISABEL- ¿un plan para qué?

ROSA- como que para que en primer lugar tenemos que ayudarnos para que cada una declare sus sentimientos a los chicos y le den su chocolate Amy con Nathaniel, Haruka con Kentin, Sakura con Armin y por ultimo Zuzucki con lysandro a y claro no hay que olvidarnos de Isabel y Castiel

Isabel

Después de ese rato todas se fueron y yo me quede con Rosa y estábamos disfrutando de algunos de los juegos luego llego Leigh y me estuve un rato con ellos pero me sentía incomoda no quería ser una molestia para ellos por eso me fui y les dije que los vería después al principio Rosa no quería pero al último la convencí y ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta el concierto fui a un puesto de comida y me senté en una silla en el parque y vi a todas las chicas al parecer a todas les fue muy bien y están muy felices solamente faltaría yo ahora que me doy cuenta todos me miran de forma extraña debe de ser porque soy la única que no tiene pareja. Pasaron las horas y por fin era la hora del concierto así que fui y me reuní con todos pero al parecer la presentación de Castiel sería la última pero al último no tuve el valor para quedarme así que Salí y le dejaría el chocolate en el lugar en que esperan.

Una horas antes

Castiel

El concierto empezara en un par de horas pero no quiero presentarme se lo que Debrah ara ella tenía razón y nunca la escuche ahora me siento como un tonto no me siento soy un tonto. Mi mejor amigo entro al cuarto en que estaba.

CASTIEL- ¿Qué sucede Lysandro?

LYSANDRO- solo vine a visitarte

CASTIEL- también a decir te lo dije

LYSANDRO- si te lo dije

CASTIEL- ya te escuche Lysandro es suficiente soy un gran tonto por dejarla ir

LYSANDRO- creo que tonto no es suficiente

CASTIEL- que los amigos no se dan ánimos

LYSANDRO- pero también se dicen la verdad y tratan de ayudarse es por eso que te digo ve por ella y dile que lo sientes

CASTIEL- sabes que es lo que más quiero pero no creo que ella me quiera de seguro me odia por mi culpa se fue del instituto

LYSANDRO- es verdad que ella sufrió por ti, trato de protegerte de Debrah con todos sus esfuerzos y que a cambio recibió que muchas la odiaran a ella en lugar de a Debrah y lo que más le dolió fue que tu no le creyeras además de hacerla llorar pero creo que después de todo eso ella aun te quiere

CASTIEL- no me des falsas esperanzas

LYSANDRO- no son falsas esperanzas Zuzucki y yo la hemos visitado varias veces y siempre pregunta por ti yo creo que aun siente algo por ti y si no haces algo ella pronto desaparecerá ese pequeño cariño y se convertirá en un gran cariño pero para alguien más y si no me crees solo pregúntale a Rosalya según ella hoy en su escuela tenia miles de cartas de amor

CASTIEL- (enojado) que como que miles de cartas

LYSANDRO- según rosa no solo son de su escuela

CASTIEL- pero tal vez sea mejor que este con alguien más que conmigo porque yo la hice sufrir con Debrah

LYSANDRO- pero aunque tú te hayas ido con ella tú estabas enamorado de Isabel y lo sé porque tú siempre veías una foto suya y la mirabas con cariño y culpa y cuando estabas con Debrah a solas siempre la evitabas y al decir verdad siempre intentabas alejarte de ella y evitar besarla

CASTIEL- nunca me había dado cuenta de eso

LYSANDRO-(ríe) te aconsejo que escuches a tu corazón

Castiel

Lysandro tiene razón como fue que nunca me di cuenta de ello siempre trataba de evitarla y cuando dormía me gustaba ver la foto de Isabel he tomado una decisión y le diré que lo siento ahora mismo no quiero salir a tocar y mucho menos con lo que pasara. Falta ya media hora para empezar y yo estaba tratando de salir pero no me dejaban. Después Dabrah vino a tratar de convencerme de tocar y sucedió algo que no podía soportar

Unos minutos antes

Isabel

Ya no soporto estar aquí no podre mirar a Castiel así que decidí dejarle el chocolate en el cuarto en donde estaba junto con una carta y después me iré a mi casa. Al llegar donde se encontraba Castiel escuche a Debrah y empecé a mirar lo que sucedía

DEBRAH-(miro a Isabel) por favor gatito

CASTIEL- ya te dije que no

DEBRAH- entonces te da pena

CASTIEL-(grita) que tiene que ver con que tenga pena

DEBRAH- entonces

CASTIEL- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

DEBRAH- entonces no me darás un beso enfrente del público

CASTIEL- de (no termino porque Debrah lo beso)

Isabel

Mi corazón moría de dolor al ver esta escena y Salí corriendo dejando atrás la caja de chocolates y la carta ya no quiero seguir con este dolor que es más fuerte cada día. Salí y me fui al parque y me senté a mirar el cielo en el que podía ver todo el dolor que hay en mi corazón

Unos minutos antes con Castiel

DEBRAH- gatito ¿porque no quieres salir al escenario?

CASTIEL- y todavía lo preguntas ya se todo sobre qué piensas seguir sola

DEBRAH- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

CASTIEL- te escuche ayer cuando estabas con el cantante de la nueva banda como le decías que pronto serias solista y que yo no te importaba, ahora sé que Isabel tenía toda la razón sobre ti

DEBRAH-(miro a Isabel) por favor gatito

CASTIEL- ya te dije que no

DEBRAH- entonces te da pena

CASTIEL-(grita) que tiene que ver con que tenga pena

DEBRAH- entonces

CASTIEL- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

DEBRAH- entonces no me darás un beso enfrente del público

CASTIEL- de (no termino porque Debrah lo beso)

Castiel

Debra me beso de repente y me la quite inmediatamente estaba tan enojado con ella pero de pronto escuche a alguien llorar y conocía muy bien Salí y solamente vi una cabellera negra alegarse y en el suelo una caja y una carta los recogí y al verlo no lo podía creer eran de ella no puede ser la hice sufrir una vez más. Voltee y vi a Debrah con un gran odio que hasta yo mismo me podría asustar ella comenzó a llorar, la saque de ese cuarto a la fuerza antes de que pasara algo peor, me senté y leí la carta de Isabel

Carta

Hola Castiel ¿Cómo has estado? Lo siento no sé cómo empezar esta carta bueno yo solo quería decirte que aunque seas un tonto yo te sigo queriendo no es cierto no estoy siendo honesta yo te amo desde que te conocí pensé que eras un mal chico pero todo eso cambio al momento de conocerte y de ahí nació un pequeño amor hasta convertirse en uno grande. El día que apareció Debrah me sentía tan triste de como estabas con ella y la protegías a pesar de que solo te utilizaba tal vez esta ultima parte todavía no me creas pero si no te has dado cuenta de quién es en realidad solo espero que te des cuenta antes de que salgas lastimado por segunda vez. Y lo último que quiero decirte es que aunque muchos chicos han intentado conquistarme siempre les contesto que no porque te amo Feliz San Valentín

Castiel

Lysandro tenía razón ella todavía me quiere y yo todavía siendo un tonto que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía tengo que buscarla era lo único que tenía en mente. Salí a toda prisa busque entre el público que no eran más que molestias, me encontré con Rosalya y le pregunte pero ella solo contesto que no sabía y así estuve por un rato hasta que Nathaniel me dijo que la vio salir a toda prisa con lágrimas le di las gracias aunque me cueste admitirlo me fue de ayuda por una vez el delegado. Salí buscándola pero nada de seguro se fue ahora sí que siento como algo se parte dentro de mi camine por el parque hasta que escuche un llanto por unos árboles al caminar hacia esa parte me encontré con ella quien lloraba pronunciando las palabras quiero olvidarlo quiero olvidarlo. Me quería acercar a ella pero como lo hacia ella me quería olvidar ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo único que pude hacer era acercarme y abrazarla y decirle lo siento

CASTIEL- lo siento

ISABEL- Ca…..Castiel

CASTIEL- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (comencé a llorar sin que ella me mirara)

ISABEL- Castiel por favor déjame

CASTIEL- no quiero

ISABEL- por favor Castiel ya me canse de sufrir por ti

CASTIEL- y yo ya me canse de sufrir sin darme cuenta

ISABEL- de que hablas

CASTIEL- todo este tiempo que estuve con Debrah pensaba en ti pero Lysandro me lo tuvo que decir para darme cuenta

ISABEL- (mire a Castiel y estaba llorando) Castiel eso es verdad

CASTIEL- nunca había sido tan honesto, sé que no merezco tu perdón ni siquiera merezco que me hables pero aunque no me vuelvas hablar quiero decirte que te amo y nunca te volveré a lastimar

ISABEL- Castiel también te amo

Isabel

Abrace a Castiel con todas mis fuerzas lo quiero tanto que no lo pude evitar. Me dijo que lo que vi fue un mal entendido y me conto lo que paso de verdad yo le creí porque miraba en sus ojos como estaba siendo honesto conmigo. Después nos abrazamos y me beso con todo su amor cuando nos separamos miramos ambos al cielo y pudimos ver algo impresionante una lluvia de estrellas que era realmente hermosa Castiel y yo nos quedamos abrazados viéndola fue el mejor día de san Valentín de mi vida

* * *

**gracias**** por leer espero les aiga gustado**

**un pequeño aviso: ¿les gustaría que subiera otra historia? me llego la inspiración y tengo 2 historias en la cabeza pero una es tipo sanvalentin donde necesitare participantes y también tengo otra que se tratara un poco de la muerte no tanto nose como explicarla pero en esta noce si necesitare participantes si me dicen que si no la actualizare tan seguido mínimo cada dos semanas ¿que les parece? ¿les gustaría? si me dicen que si les dejare mas información cuando la suba**

**¿les gusto el finc?¿cual fue su capitulo favorito?**


End file.
